The Pirates of the Pentaprophecy
by pine swiftwings
Summary: Five pirates who have never met before are brought together and sent on a quest for Madame Vadima. They must protect a prince from a far away land and help him fulfill the pentaprophecy, a prophecy that tells of five pirates destined to rule the spiral and rid it of the hollow men. SYOC CLOSED! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So this is an SYOC based story. I'll be accepting 4 OC's as main characters and others may be featured as side characters. More on this at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pirate101, so don't sue me!**

"Run!" Shouts Thorn. I comply and attempt to run away from the battle. I can see the longboat waiting for me. Freedom is so close I can taste it. I'll go home and see my brother. I'll continue studying magic. Everything will go back to normal. All I have to do is make it. I don't make it. I trip and fall, breaking my nose on the rough deck. Blood runs down my face, and the troops are on me in an instant, pressing the barrel of a gun against the base of my neck. Damn! I was so close! Lying here, I realize that this was likely my last chance to escape before execution. Execution, the thought makes me shudder.

"Now now Mr. Brown, you're being awfully naughty." I hear a mechanical voice above me. Phule. I hate that bastard for keeping me imprisoned for three years. He'll pay someday.

"Did you really think you could escape Mr. Brown?" He uses my cover name mockingly. He knows my name isn't Aiden Brown. They beat my real name out of me a month ago.

"Yeah, why would I have tried it otherwise?" I growl.

Phule just lets out the clockwork equivalent of a laugh.

"You know we're going to have to make sure you cannot escape." He's serious again.

"Yes"

"Servus Semptimus." The name of a solder.

They move my right arm out to the side. I know what they plan to do.

...

(2 months later from the perspective of a young witchdoctor named Patrick Andrews)

"Cap'n why are we goin' ta trade with water moles?"

"I need a new amulet. Water moles make the best ones."

"Could I look for somethin' ta polish my gun with when we get there?"

"Of course Bonnie."

I look out across the open sky. There aren't usually many ships near rapa nui, but I see one heading towards the island a few leagues behind us. Hopefully it's not Crimson Jake, or anyone else I owe money to.

"Land ho captain!"

...

(Aiden's pov)

"Captain you really should-"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"Shut. Up."

Damn it! I can't believe I lost my enchanted feather earring in a fight! That thing had cost me a fortune's worth of spider silk cloth!

"Captain your blood pressure-"

"To hell with my goddamn blood pressure!"

Damn Thorn. He's been treating me with kids gloves since that little incident with my arm a few months ago.

"Have taken your dosage your-"

"It's Captain, and no..."

"I apologize Captain, I'll go fetch your dosage."

Thorn leaves the deck to go get my meds from my cabin. They help with my... uh... issues. Thorn is ridiculously loyal to me. He's a good first mate. He was assigned to guard me when I was five. He was ten at the time. The first time he killed for me he was twelve. Thorn is awesome, when he's not treating me like I'm a delicate newborn.

Thorn returns with five pills and a glass of water. Bastard thinks of everything...

"Thanks..." I take the pills grudgingly. I hate pills.

"Raven has informed me that we're approaching land your-"

"Captain."

"Right. Captain. I'll have to continue practicing that title."

…

(Patrick's pov)

When the other ship docks I watch it closely from the market. The flag has a pink and silver background and an emerald spider with lavender eyes as the crest. It's not a flag I recognize. The first person to step off the ship's deck is who I assume is the captain. He wears a pink bowler hat decorated with a green ribbon and lavender feathers. His coat is pink with green trim and ornate silver embroidery, and he wears tight grey pants and knee high lace up green boots. His hair is long and red and hangs in his face. He carries a wooden staff with leaves and vines growing from it that has a large crystal embedded in the top with one gloved hand. The other hangs near a jagged edged dagger. This guy is a witchdoctor. He's also short. Really short. Probably less than five feet. A tall man with jet black hair follows him carrying a large bag that is likely filled with some kind of tradable good. The captain immediately heads to the merchant that specializes in obscure enchanted items. That particular merchant asks a high price for most of his wares, but if you can pay then the price is worth it.

The Captain speaks to the merchant for a good two minutes, and the black haired man shows him what's in the bag. The merchant shakes his head.

"What do you mean it isn't enough?!" Shouts the captain.

"Not enough. Silk's market value go down."

The Captain clenches his fists and turns around and stomps a few feet away. He stops, yells something I'd rather not repeat, and then continues bartering with the merchant, completely composed once again.

Eventually the merchant hands the Captain a small velvet pouch, and the black haired man gives the merchant the bag. The Captain looks inside the pouch, grins, and gets back on his ship along with the black haired man. They depart moments later.

"Those fellas were awfully strange Cap'n," Murmurs Bonnie coming up behind me.

"The Captain was a Witchdoctor. Witchdoctors are strange."

"Ye got what ye need Cap'n?"

"Yes. Let's go back to skull island."

"Aye Cap'n"

…

(Aiden's pov)

"Vadima you were expecting me?"

"Yes Pine. I was."

I flinch at her use of my real name, but there's never been a chance that she'd call me Aiden.

"What do you want then?"

"We must wait for the others. Have patience your-"

"You know I don't go by my formal title."

"I still feel obligated to call you by it, you are a prince after all."

I sigh.

Vadima turns her attention to the door.

"They will be here soon."

 **A/N: So The next chapter is the form. I'll tell you everything you need to know there!**


	2. SYOC FORM

**A/N: So here's the form. I need one musketeer, one privateer, one swashbockler, and one bucaneer. 2 girls and 2 boys preferrably. NO GUEST SUBMISSIONS. One OC per person! Review or PM with your OC! I cam't continue this story without your help!**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Aprox height and Build:

Eye color:

Hair color (include natural color if dyed):

Hair type (straight or curly, cut, how they wear it):

usual outfit:

other appearance traits:

Personality:

Basic bio (a paragraph or less):

Birthplace:

Class:

Orientation:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Anything I missed:


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyyy! Sorry I took so long updating this, but school's been crazy! I go to a Magnet School so I had to focus on my studies and other things had to be pushed aside, but now I'm back! I will likely never be able to do regular updates, but I may be able to update more Frequently. OC Credits will be posted at the bottom, but the app isn't closed! I could always use side characters or enemies!**

 **Disclaimer: KingsIsle owns the rights to Pirate101, not me!**

 **Cover Art: The credits for the cover art go to Rinmaru and Veggiestudios**

* * *

(Patrick's pov)

When I enter Madame Vadima's sanctum three people are already there. One is a tall mature looking young man with tan skin and grey eyes lined with kohl. He's likely Krokotopian. His hair is in dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail. It is all black save for a white stripe on the top of his head that reminds me of a skunk. On his head sits a black bicorn hat with white feathers. He seems stately in his black Marleybonian coat. The others are people I recognize, the Witchdoctor and the black haired man. The Witchdoctor is splayed out on a pile of cushions leafing through what I can only imagine is a spell book. The black haired man is standing a few feet away, watching.

"Welcome Patrick, it is good to see you."

"The feeling is mutual Vadima."

The Krokotopian walks over to me.

"Kek Ini-Herit, Privateer, at your service." He offers his hand. I shake it. His accent is distinctly Marleybonian.

"Nice to meet you Kek."

I'm about to turn my attention to the Witchdoctor when someone bursts into the sanctum.

It's an average height girl with dark skin wearing a cream colored blouse with a lavender vest. A brown belt sits above her moss green pants. She's grinning.

"Hello! Avery sent me here! He said I've been picked to go on a quest!"

Kek and the Witchdoctor wince at the volume of her voice.

She seems fun.

…

(Kek's pov)

This girl is much too loud for my taste, but I suppose I'll survive.

"You must be Keilani." Vadima says with a small smile.

"Yup! That's me all right! Keilani Sawkins, Swashbuckler extraordinaire!"

I speak up, "My name is Kek and this is Patrick. We've been selected to go on this quest as well."

"Well it's nice to have a team! When do we start?"

"Vadima said two others will be joining us."

"What about those two?" She points to the two odd fellows in the back.

"We'll discuss them after the others arrive."

…

(Meanwhile, from the pov of a pirate named Cyrus Cog)

"Oi! Get back 'ere with 'at!"

Looks like Skinny Pete noticed the bottle of yum I'm trying to smuggle out of here. Oops. I'm probably going to be late for the meeting with Vadima that Mordekai told me about. Oh well.

I sprint out of Kraken Skulls with a very angry barmaid following. You may not think an angry barmaid chasing you would be so bad, but I'll tell you it's terrifying. This particular barmaid was formerly a Buccaneer, "Cruel" Alice Webber. So I guess a regular barmaid wouldn't be so bad, but one with a huge halberd is very, very bad.

"Cyrus! Hold your damn horses before I have to chop you to bits!" She shouts.

"No can do! I'm running late!"

"Cyrus!"

…

(From the pov of a pirate named Sabrina Parker)

I enter the strange smelling cave tentatively. I wonder who else is going on this quest. Will they like me? What if someone recognizes me?!

There are five people, other than Vadima herself already here.

"Oh, am I late?"

"No. You are right on time. We're still awaiting the arrival of-"

Vadima is cut off by someone bursting into the cave and running right into me! We tumble down and I end up underneath a bloke with dark skin and purple hair. His eyes are red but it doesn't really frighten me.

He quickly scrambles up and holds out his hand to help me. I accept his assistance after saying, "You should really be more careful."

"Sorry about that."

I hear a chuckle from the back of the room.

"What were you even running from?" Asks the source of the chuckle. I turn to see a red-headed witchdoctor lounging on some cushions with a creepy looking book held delicately in his hands.

"A barmaid with a temper… and an axe."

I notice the red eyed bloke is also carrying an axe, a very large axe. He must be a Buccaneer.

The witchdoctor chuckles again. "Well I suppose you've learned your lesson then Cyrus."

The Buccaneer looks at him for a moment, confused. "How do you know my name?"

"You were the only male that wasn't here yet."

"Oh."

I get the courage to speak, "So you know my name then?"

He nods, "'Clever'Sabrina Parker, Marleybonian sharpshooter."

…

(Pine/Aiden's pov)

I'm about to say more, but Vadima stops me.

"Well, now that everyone is here why doesn't everyone properly introduce themselves."

She starts with "Lazy" Patrick Andrews and ends with "Merciless" Cyrus Cog. She then turns to me.

"Aiden Brown. Witchdoctor. This is my first mate," I gesture at Thorn, "Thomas Warren."

Vadima sighs, "Your real names Pine."

I wince at the usage of my name and Kek gives me a suspicious glance.

"Fine, Pine Swiftwings is my name, and Thorn here is my personal guard and caretaker. Happy?"

"Quite. Now explain your situation."

I sigh, "A little over three years ago my homeland was overthrown by a wretched mage called Lord Brandon with the help of the Armada. I was imprisoned along with many others of my people and our capital city was burned to the ground."

"What does any of this have to do with us?" asks Kek with that suspicious look still on his face.

"Because, before my homeland was destroyed we were in possession of an extremely powerful book that contained only one spell. This spell has the power to change light into darkness, thus destroying the entire spiral and causing it to fall into anarchy. Fortunately my mentor was able to scatter the pages across the spiral before he died and Brandon doesn't have the spell, but if we don't find the pages before he does the spiral will be lost and every good soul in it will perish."

"Why should we trust you?"

"What reason do you have not to trust me?"

"The same reason you couldn't trust us enough to even tell us your name!"

I let out a low growl and begin to stand up, but a steady and on my shoulder stops me. I glance over at Thorn and he gives me a silencing stare. I sit back down.

Thorn clears his throat and turns to address Kek. I'm surprised, Thorn never speaks in front of strangers.

"If it were known to Brandon that his-" he stops himself then continues, "that _Pine_ still lives, everyone in this skyway would be dead by sunrise."

"Why is he so important?" Patrick cuts in, seeming genuinely intrigued.

"Because," I begin, "I'm the only one who has ever defeated him singlehandedly, though I barely survived the battle."

Kek begins to say something, but I cut him off.

"I have the scars to prove that we've encountered one another. He had me branded, if you feel it necessary to insist on proof Kek, I'll show you."

"No, I… uh… I was wondering where we will be going and when we will make our departure."

"We'll be going to Grizzleheim first. Pack warm clothes. We leave tomorrow at noon. Vadima suggested we take my ship as it is largest and fastest and the most fortified. Her name is _The Crystal Flight_."

"What about our own ships?!" asks Cyrus, appalled.

"If you feel you can trust them, leave them in the care of your first mates, otherwise I can have Thorn arrange a dock for them to be kept at in gullet. Understood?"

Everyone nods and we part ways.

* * *

 **OC Credits:**

 **"Clever" Sabrina Parker- TheDiamondWriter**

 **"Merciless" Cyrus Cog- Gadget The Critic**

 **Keilani Sawkins- Dame Rivere**

 **Kek Ini-Herit- Yours Truly! (I got no Privateer Submissions and I had planned to use him in another story, but he's been placed here)**

 **Pine, Thorn, Patrick, and Alice are all old characters of mine that I place in many stories, especially Pine, I'm kind of obsessed with writing him. X3**


End file.
